1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a glassless multi-view image display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technologies has brought the development and distribution of various types of electronic devices. In particular, a display apparatus, such as a television (TV), which is one of many appliances widely used in homes, has been developed.
As the quality and performance of display apparatuses has improved, the types of contents displayed on the display apparatus have variously increased. In particular, stereoscopic display systems through which three-dimensional (3D) contents may be viewed have been developed and distributed.
A stereoscopic display system may be classified into a glass type system and a glassless type system according to whether glasses for viewing 3D images are used.
As an example of the glass type system, there is a shutter glass type display apparatus. A shutter glass type refers to a type of display apparatus that alternately outputs left and right eye images, and alternately opens and closes left and right shutter glasses of 3D glasses worn by a user in order to enable a user to feel a 3D effect.
The glassless type system is also referred to as an autostereoscopy system. A glassless 3D display apparatus displays multi-view images that are optically separated and projects light corresponding to images having different views onto left and right eyes of a viewer by using a parallax barrier technology or a 3D filter separating visual fields such as a lenticular lens in order to enable a user to feel a 3D effect.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a structure of a related art glassless type system.
The existing glassless type system uses a 3D filter, which separates visual fields and is manufactured in the same size as the number of sub-pixels of a two-dimensional (2D) panel corresponding to the number of necessary visual fields, above the 2D panel displaying an image in order to form visual fields. For example, in a multi-view system, a relation between binocular disparities (Pixel Pitch=Viewing Distance: Spacer (distance between 2D Panel and 3D filter) is formed. Therefore, if a binocular disparity of a human is 63 mm to form visual fields at a viewing distance of 3 m, a distance between the 2D panel and the 3D filter is required to be 4 mm. Also, a flat medium such as glass or the like is used to maintain the distance between the 2D panel and the 3D filter. Therefore, the formation of the visual fields in the multi-view system is possible, but glass is used. As a result, the multi-view system becomes weighty. Also, a size of a sub-pixel increases with an increase in the size of the 2D panel, and thus the distance between the 2D panel and the 3D filter increases. Therefore, a tolerance of the glass increases with an increase in a thickness of the glass, and thus uniformity of the glass decreases. As a result, a 3D performance is lowered.